This invention relates generally to wire or cable severing, as well as stripping sheathing from severed wire sections, and more particularly, it concerns unusual advantages, method and apparatus to effect severing of a wire or cable into two sections, and stripping of sheathing off ends of both sections, with minimal motions of severing and stripping elements and in minimum time.
There is continual need for equipment capable of severing wire or cable into sections, and also capable of rapidly and efficiently stripping sheathing off ends of those sections. It is desirable that these functions be carried out as a wire or cable travels along generally the same axis, i.e., progresses forwardly, and that multiple wire and cable sections of selected length be produced, each having its opposite ends stripped of sheathing, to expose bare metal core wire at each end. Further, it is desirable that simple, radial and axial stripping adjustments be achieved upon multiple wire sections.